


Marry Me?

by thenameissnix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Prompt: Lucaya 28Meme #28: Marry Me?





	Marry Me?

Maya Hunter didn’t think she would ever have a family in her adult life. She thought she would be working at a McDonald’s and/or be on drugs, etc. That changed when she started dating Lucas Friar. She still didn’t think she wants any kids because she was afraid she would be a bad mother. She never expected to be a mom at 16. Luckily, Lucas was supportive and helped out with everything that was needed help.

One night, it took hours until their daughter, Alexis, finally fell asleep. Maya just watched Lucas in awe. She knew Alexis was gonna be a daddy’s girl. Lucas came back over to their bed.

“What you smiling at,” Lucas asked, confused about his girlfriend’s mood.

“At you,” she blushed, knowing it sounded cliche.

“Why?” he blushed back.

“You’re great with her…”

“Really?”

“Yeah…” she kept staring at me, smiling. He smiled back not knowing what is going on.

“You…uh…okay there?”

“Marry Me.”

“What?” Did he hear that right?

“Marry me? You know, wedding bells, me in a big cliche white dress; you in a monkey suit. Kiss the Bride and vows and all that jazz.” He stared at her. “Well, Huckles?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask?”

“What is this, Ranger Rick…the 50’s?” There was a silence. “Well…”

“Yes.” Lucas smiled. Maya smiled back and they kissed.


End file.
